Jori OneShot: Locked Up! Sorta
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: What if when Tori, Jade, Cat, and André performed in Yerba, that Tori's shoe didn't fly off and hit the chancellor in the eye? JORI / listen to All I Want Is Everything by the cast when you read it/ one-shot. Told from Tori's POV.


What if when Tori, Jade, Cat, and André performed in Yerba, that Tori's shoe didn't fly off and hit the chancellor in the eye? JORI / listen to All I Want Is Everything by the cast when you read it/ one-shot. Told from Tori's POV.

I ran off the stage after Cat and André to see Jade leaning up against the wall. "So Vega," She began as soon as Cat and the others left. "You really want everything?" She asked, smirking. "It's just the lyrics Jade." I sighed in annoyance. "You sure 'bout that Vega?" She asked, smirking at me and stood in front of me just a few inches away from my face. "Yeah I'm s-sure." I replied. Damn you stutter! "You sure you don't want everything? I could give you everything you've ever wanted..." She whispered in my ear and smiled. I couldn't even question what she meant before her lips crashed into mine. Her arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to her as soon as I kissed her back. I pulled away as realization of that someone could catch us hit me. "What about Beck?" I asked. "Shhh Tori, don't worry about him catching us. Him and the rest are going out for dinner and Festus's cousin gave me another screwdriver for another room." Jade whispered against my neck before kissing it. My hands tangled up in her black locks and I tugged slightly and she moaned a little. She pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. They were filled with lust and desire, a desire that Beck had failed to satisfy. She grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine as she pulled me from backstage through the lobby and up the stairs to the room. It wasn't even in the same hall or same floor that that the others were in. She pulled the screwdriver from her waist where she usually kept her scissors and jammed it in the key hole and moving it around until the lock clicked open. She pulled me in and shut the door. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me with passion, something that she didn't use when she kissed Beck. Soon I was against the wall and she was pressed against me, knee between my thighs, left hand on my right hip, and her right hand on my left cheek kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back. I know where this is heading and there's no point in denying that I want this to happen.

She slowly lifted the bottom of my shirt and before pulling it off, she pulled away from my neck, looking into my eyes to ask for permission. Even if I said no she'd do it anyways, her inner animal was coming out and the look in her eyes shouted predator. I quickly nodded my head once and she lifted my shirt. She ran her cool, pale fingers up my stomach and smiled before starting to reach behind me to unhook my bra. Once she did that, she quickly discarded it to the floor. I smiled and kissed her, running my hands up and down her torso before pulling her shirt off. Jade's fingers quickly went down to my waist working on undoing my jeans. She got them unbuttoned and brought her fingers back up to my chest. She grabbed each breast and started massaging them. I moaned and she put her lips down to my right nipple and started sucking on it. My hands lifted into her hair and tugged on it before pulling her closer. She moaned again and brought her hands to the waistband of my jeans and pulled then down. I quickly ripped her bra off her body and yanked her jeans down her legs.  
She guided me towards the bed, which looked way better than any of the others, and lied me on it. She slowly crawled up on top of me and straddled me, kissing the exposed skin on the way up. She kissed my lips as she slowly dragged her finger tips down my chest and torso till she got to the waistband of my underwear. She looked up at me again and I gave her a silent nod and she went back to work pulling them down along with hers. She brought her face to mine and kissed me and she gently pushed a finger into me. I groaned in pain at first as she started thrusting it into me and I started moaning after a few seconds. It felt so good to be doing this, especially with Jade. It felt like we were meant to do this with each other. She pulled away from my lips and they attached to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I moaned and tangled my hands in her hair and tugged harder than I had been. She moaned into my neck and added another finger into me as she pumped. "Mmmm Jade..." I moaned out. She smiled and pulled up from my neck and whispered in my ear. "Then cum for me Vega." She whispered and tugged on my ear lobe. That's when it hit me. Besides the fact that now I realize I'm in love with Jade West, that my toes were curling. I knew what was happening, I might seem like a good girl but I have read some pretty weird things before, thanks to Cat throwing a porn magazine she found in her brothers room in my face because she thought the girl's outfit was 'pretty'. I started seeing colors as soon as my eyes slammed shut. My fingers gripped the sheets underneath us. When I felt lips pressing kisses from my inner thighs to my stomach my eyes opened to see Jade smiling up at me.

She kissed my lips and fell to my side. I quickly rolled on top of her and kissed down her jawline and neck. I trailed my kisses down her chest as my finger teased her opening. She groaned and bucked her hips up to meet my finger. I pushed two fingers into her and she moaned. As I pumped two fingers into her she bucked her hips to match my pace. I kissed her neck and began sucking and biting on it. I wanted her to remember this in the morning. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she moaned a final time before she came. Her body lied limp for a few minutes, her heavy breathing slowing down gradually. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled the blanket over us. She kissed my temple before dipping her lips down to my ear. "I love you Vega." She whispered and nipped at my ear lobe. "I love you too Jade." I whispered back. "So did you get everything you wanted?" Jade asked with a smirk. "Everything I've EVER wanted."

~~ JESUS CHRIST. THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! I downloaded the song All I Want Is Everything from the episode Locked Up and got to thinking and well, ((that's never a good sign when I start thinking but...)) BAM! I FINISHED! I wrote this whole thing on my iPod and it took me FOREVER! My other story "Things Change, Lives Change" is going to be updated soon! but I hope you enjoyed it!  
Review and I will give you a cookie ;)


End file.
